


The Price of Living

by fabulousmeteor7



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a Beifong, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azulon is a Good Person, Azulon is a High School Principal, Bisexual Toph Beifong (Avatar), Druk is a cat - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Hakoda and Arnook are Brothers, Happy Azula (Avatar), Im sorry I love Ursa but for this fic she’s dead, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Katara (Avatar), Minor Violence, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ozai is in Prison, Past Azula/Toph Beifong, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sokka really really really loves food, Toph Beifong Swears, Toph and Aang are Twins, Yes I made Jet a homophobic bully I’m not sorry, Yue is Sokka and Kataras Cousin, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousmeteor7/pseuds/fabulousmeteor7
Summary: When Sokka and Katara Amaruq move into the city, the last thing they expect to find is a new family. They will soon find out that this new family has many secrets and are often connected to each other more than they know.
Relationships: Aang/Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Azula (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Yue/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken many, many liberties with they relationships of characters to each other, and with the ages of many characters, not for any sexual reasons, just for my writing to make sense. That being said, this is my first multi-chapter fic, so I would appreciate any suggestions that you may have. Thank you.

Beep!

Sokka awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. Fuck, he thought, it’s already 6:30. Today was the first day of school at his and his sister's new school. They were new to the city as their father got a new job there. They had lived in a smaller town around 3 hours away from the city, for most of their lives, but life didn’t allow them to stay. Maybe it was the last year of layoffs at the company their dad worked at that forced them to move. Maybe it was Gran Gran’s illness and needing to be closer to the doctor. Maybe it was both, no, it was definitely both. 

Beep!

“Sokka,” his dad called from down the hall, “It’s 6:30, you gotta get up bud.”

“I’m up,” he mumbled into his pillow, knowing his father couldn’t hear him. At that moment, Momo, the cat, bounded into the room and landed on Sokka’s back. “Oh shit,” he said jumping up out of bed, sending Momo flying, “You little bastard!”

“Well,” his dad said while chucking, “That got you up.”

Sokka bent down to Momo and picked him up. “I’m sorry little buddy,” he said “Are you okay buddy?” Momo simply stared at him, his wide green eyes seemingly studying his face with intent. He let out a loud meow. “Yeah, you’re fine,” he said, setting him down on the floor, “Now go bug Katara.” He went over towards his dresser, selected some clothes for the day, and headed out of his room, down the hall, to the bathroom to take a shower. He went to turn the light on, and it didn’t turn on. “Dad,” he called down the hall, “Light bulb blew again.”

“Quit yelling,” he called back, “You’ll wake your grandmother.”

“Oh calm down Hakoda,” Gran Gran told him, “I’m already up.”

“Momo,” they heard Katara yell from her room, “Get down from there you little shit.” There was a large crash and Momo came dashing out of the room. “Dad,” she said, opening her door all the way, “Can you get me the broom?” 

“Sure thing,” he said moving down the hall towards the broom closet, “What’d he break this time?”

“Oh, just a glass I forgot to take care of last night,” she said, “It was empty.”

“Well I can’t shower without a light in the bathroom,” he said as Hakoda gave him the look, the look that made the kids do their chores, the look that made Sokka rethink doing something stupid, the look that made Katara quit harassing Sokka. “Okay fine,” he replied, “But if I fall and break my neck, I’m haunting you.”

“Oh Sokka,” Katara said, “Stop being so dramatic. You should join the theater club if there is one.”

Sokka went into the bathroom, turned the shower on, and shut the door, hearing the beginning of one of Gran Gran’s stories, which if he was lucky, would be over by the time he was done with his shower. It was a good thing that the bathroom had a window, and that the sun was starting to come up. Was he worried about starting his Junior year at a new school in a new city? Yes, he was very nervous. Katara on the other hand, was excited for something new, after all she was a sophomore. She hadn’t dealt with all of the bullshit associated with high school, so she didn’t have a comparison. 

“Hey Sokka,” Katara said, opening the bathroom door, “Are you done yet? It’s 6:55.”

“Oh shit,” he exclaimed, “Really?”

“Yeah,” she replied, “Gran Gran made breakfast.” Sokka shut the water off, and Katara backed out of the room, shutting the door.

“What’d she make?”

“Breakfast Pizza,” she replied, “She knows it’s your favorite.”

Sokka opened the door pulling his shirt on all the way and then practically ran down the hall, Katara not far behind him, and Momo just behind her. “Whoa there guys,” Hakoda said, “Slow down or you’re gonna fall down the stairs.” 

“Yes dad,” the kids said in unison, and then walked down the stairs, went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Gran Gran walked over with the breakfast pizza and sat down with them.

“You didn’t have to make this Gran Gran,” Sokka said.

“Nonsense,” Gran Gran said, “I made it cause I wanted to. It’s my grandchildren’s first day of school in the big city.” After eating in relative silence, Momo came into the room and started crying, time for his breakfast as well. “Alright little guy,” Gran Gran said, standing up walking to the cabinet, getting out a can of cat food, “Here’s your breakfast.”

“Gran Gran,” Sokka whined, “I wish you wouldn’t feed him that shit. It makes him crazy.” Gran Gran gave him a look and then chuckled.

“I’m the one that’s going to be dealing with him all day,” she walked over and clapped her hand on his shoulder, “It’ll be fine, my little wolf.” Gran Gran was the only person who could call him their little wolf, anybody else, he’d likely get in a fight with. He'd had to get tough for Katara after their mother died. 

“Alright guys,” Hakoda said, pouring some coffee into his travel mug, “It’s time for you two to get ready for school.” Hakoda knew they were going to be a few minutes early, but neither he nor the kids minded. He could tell that Katara was excited for the new school; however, he could also tell that Sokka was worried about the new school. “I’ll meet you guys at the car in 5 minutes.” 

Sokka walked back up the stairs to go get his hair set for the day. He tied it up into his signature wolf-tail, and threaded the two blue beads into the bit of hair that hung down the side of his face, a tradition that had been passed down for many generations, father to son, a symbol of their indigenous roots. He wasn’t entirely sure how people would react to seeing something like this. Hakoda had three of these hanging on the side of his face, a sign of accomplishment in their culture. Now that he was all ready he headed down the stairs, grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, he got one for Katara too, just to be nice. “Goodbye Gran Gran”.

“Bye Sokka,” Gran Gran replied, moving in to give him a hug; He hugged right back, “I love you.”

“I love you too Gran Gran.”

“Good luck today.”

“Thanks.”

Honk!

“I’m coming!” He yelled out to the car, it was probably Katara blasting the horn. “I’m gonna have to sit in the back, aren’t I?” he asked as Gran Gran chuckled.

“It would appear so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Sokka arrive at school and come across somebody from their past, and somebody from their future. Also, Katara struggles with her sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was gonna upload this much sooner. But last week I got sick, and then this past week I got busy with college. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

The drive to the school was actually very short, not even long enough for the local news on the radio. It was surprising to Sokka, considering the fact that their old school was about a 20 minute drive. When they pulled into the parking lot, they were both a bit surprised by the size of the school, much larger than the one in their hometown. The main entrance had a large sign that said ‘Welcome Back Students’, to the left of the main entrance, there was a large courtyard, with several picnic tables with large umbrellas over them to shade from the sun. Rising above the rest of the school is a clock tower, an old fashioned clock tower with a bell. Sokka and Katara were walking towards the entrance when they heard a voice yelling at them. 

“Sokka! Katara!”

“Is that?” Katara said.

“It is,” he replied, “Yue! What’re you doing here?”

“I go to school here, silly.”

“It’s so good to see you, Yue,” Katara says, wrapping her into a hug, “It’s been what, three years?”

“Yeah,” Yue hugged her back, “I think so.”

“Good morning beautiful,” a handsome boy with gold eyes and a scar over the left side of his face says to Yue, “Are these your cousins?”

“Yeah,” she replied, “This is Sokka,” he moves to shake his hand, “And this is Katara.” He moves to do the same, but he notices that she’s staring at his scar, and she blushes.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” he replied, “I’m used to it. My name is Zuko by the way.”

They heard a buzz indicating that the intercom turned on. “Attention all students, this is Principal Sozin. At this time all students are required to go to the gymnasium for an assembly.” The intercom turned off and then the bell rang.

“Come on,” Yue said, “You guys can sit with us during the assembly.” They started following and Sokka pulled out his phone to text Katara.

S: The principal's last name is Sozin. Do you think he’s related to that guy that murdered his wife a few years back?

K: I have no idea. If he is, I hope he’s not like that guy.

S: I don’t think he’d be working at a school if he was.

K: Yeah, you’re right. Wait. Didn’t that guy also hurt his son?

S: Holy Shit! Yue is dating the guy that was almost killed by his dad.

K: Fuck.

By the time they were done texting, they had made their way into the gym, where there was at least 500 students. Yeah, there were way more people at this school than there were at the school in their hometown. “Hey Sokka,” Zuko said, “What’s that face about?”

“Oh it’s nothing,” he lied, “Just some stupid meme that Katara sent me.”

Zuko smiled, “Don’t tell me all of the women in your family send shitty memes all the time.”

“Well my Gran Gran doesn’t.”

“How is Gran Gran,” Yue asked, “I haven’t seen her since Grandpa's funeral.”

“She’s good,” he replied, “She moved in with us when he passed.”

The lights in the gym started to dim down. “Well,” Zuko said, “It’s about to start; we should sit down.” They sat down next to a girl that has the same golden eyes as Zuko, probably his sister. “Hey Azula.”

“Hey,” she replied, “I really hope he doesn’t do the thing with the Heelies.” Just then the principal came flying into the gym on the heelies.

“Ugh,” Zuko groans, pinching the bridge of his nose, “He did the thing with the Heelies. He’s gonna fuck up his ankle again.”

“I know,” Azula replied, “I told him not to, but he's even more stubborn than Uncle.”

“Wait,” Sokka said, leaning in front of Katara and Yue, “You guys know the principal?”

“Yeah,” Azula scoffed, “He’s our grandad.” Sokka was visibly shocked.

“Relax Azula,” Zuko said, “They’re new here. Sokka Katara, this is my sister, Azula. Azula, this is Sokka and Katara; they’re Yues cousins.”

“Nice to meet you guys,” Azula reached her hand out and shook hands with Katara, “Sorry for snapping at your brother, I didn’t realize you guys were new.”

“Oh don’t worry about it,” Katara replied, “And I’m sorry I stared at your brother's scar when I first met him.”

“Attention students,” the crowd hushed as the principal grabbed the microphone, “I am Principal Sozin, and I wanted to try something new this year, hence the Heelies. I thought it would end worse to be honest.” When nobody laughed at his joke, he continued, “Anyway, this year …” but Katara zoned out, starting to think about Zuko and Azula. She was thinking of how their father could turn out to be such a bad guy, when their grandfather was such a good guy. She also thought of how she felt that both Zuko and Azula were attractive. She’d always liked both boys and girls, but something felt different about those two. 

“Katara,” she heard Yues voice, “Hey Katara, the assembly is over.”

“Oh shit.”

“Hey Katara,” Azula said, “What grade are you in?”

“Tenth,” she replied, “Why?”

“Come with me,” Azula grabbed her hand and pulled, “We gotta get our schedules. Wait, why are you blushing?”

“Oh,” she replied, “No reason. I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love either feedback or even some requests.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara meets some more people at their new school. She continues questioning her sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being late. I had finals and then just procrastinated.

She didn’t understand why, but Azula holding her hand caused a lot of thoughts to fly through her head, and her heart to race. Why do I find her so attractive? Why does this make me feel so weird? Why do I feel like I’m a thousand feet in the air? She’s drawn out of these thoughts by the sound of Azula's voice. “These are two of my best friends,” she says motioning to a tall boy with dark hair, and wide grey eyes, and a shorter girl, with the same color hair and light green eyes, “Aang and Toph, this is Katara. Katara, this is Aang and Toph.”

“Hello,” Aang said, reaching out to shake her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” she replied, taking her hand away from Aang and reaching out to Toph.

“I don’t do mushy shit,” Toph said curtly, eliciting a snort from Azula, “What are you laughing at, Sparky?”

“Oh nothing,” she said putting her hand on Katara’s shoulder, “I’m sorry Katara, I should’ve warned you about her.” Toph punched her in the arm, “She’s all big and tough, but really soft and sweet when you get to know her.” 

“Oh,” Katara said, “So she’s just like my damn cat.”

“Well,” Aang said, “I’ve never met your cat, but you’re probably right.”

“Guys,” Toph said, “Have any of you seen Ty Lee?” Just then a girl with a high braid covered in pink came running through the doors of the gymnasium. “Nevermind, there she is.”

“Oh my god guys,” Ty Lee started calling, “I’m so sorry I’m late. Did I miss the assembly?” Azula nodded. “You won’t believe what happened this morning …” Katara started tuning her out, looking at Azula, and how she intently listened to every word Ty Lee was saying. Oh, they’re together, aren’t they? “Wait, who is this?”

“Oh,” Katara stammered, realizing Ty Lee was talking to her, “I’m Katara, my family and I just moved here recently.”

“Ooh,” Ty Lee said, “I love meeting new people.” She stuck her hand out and Katara shook it, “I’m Ty Lee.” She looked around the group of teens and noticed Aang and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. She pulled away and kissed Aang on the lips. Nevermind, she’s with Aang. “Oh I missed you so much.” She said after pulling away and staring into his eyes.

“I missed you too, Sweetie.” He kissed her right back. Toph made a gagging noise and Azula clapped her on the back.

“I wish you two assholes would get a room,” Toph said.

“Hey Azula,” Katara whispered, “What’s Toph's deal with Aang and Ty Lee?”

“Oh yeah,” Azula replied, “I forgot to mention that. Aang and Toph are twins.”

“Ah,” Katara said, “That makes sense.” 

“Tenth Graders!” A voice called out through the Gymnasium, causing the group of teens to turn and look towards the voice. “I am Ms. Kwan, your class advisor, and I have a couple of announcements to make. If you’ll all follow me, you guys need your schedules.” They all started filing out of the gymnasium after Ms. Kwan, some small conversations started up throughout the group of students, including one or two talking to Ms. Kwan. They reached where they were going, the library and they all filed into the tables, awaiting further instruction. “Alright, I have a list of all of your names; when you hear your name, come up and get your schedule. After that, I have a couple of things to say, and then you’re all free to go.” 

*****

She didn’t lie, they got their schedules and they were free to go. Well, that was a weird first day. It wasn’t even 11:00 and they were done. Well, I guess Gran Gran’s gonna be surprised. “Hey Katara,” she heard Azula’s voice call out, Aang, Toph, and Ty Lee were all with her, “Do you wanna come back to my house to hang out with us all for a little while?”

“I’d like to,” she replied, “But I’ll have to call my Grandmother to ask her first. Oh, and can Sokka come along?”

“Sure,” Azula shrugged, “Zuko and Yue will be there. Probably also some of their friends.”

“Alright,” Katara said, “Let me call my Grandmother.” She opened up her phone and scrolled through her contacts before finding ‘Gran Gran’ and called her. 

“Hello Katara,” Gran Gran said, “Aren’t you and your brother in school?”

“Hi Gran Gran,” she replied, “Believe it or not, we’re done for the day. We got our schedules and now we’re free to go.”

“Huh,” Gran Gran replied, “That is rather odd, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, but apparently it’s totally normal. Anyway, a couple of girls that I met today invited Sokka and I over to hang out after school. Can we go?”

“Oh, well that’s really nice. Yes, you guys can go.”

“Okay, thanks Gran Gran, I love you.”

“I love you too, Katara. Have fun with your new friends.” Gran Gran hung up first, like she always did. Katara opened up her messages and sent Sokka a quick text.

K: We’re going to Zuko and Azula’s house to hang out.

S: I know, Zuko invited me.

K: I’ll see you there.

“Azula,” Katara called out, “Good news, I can come!”

“Hell yeah,” she replied, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate any feedback, comments, suggestions, criticisms, what have you. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Katara go to a get together at Zuko and Azula’s house. Katara and Toph learn something about one another.

Azula and Zuko’s house was much closer to the school than Katara and Sokka’s house was, within walking distance. It was about a five minute walk to their house, which was next door to the Beifong’s. No wonder they’re friends, they grew up together. Azula and Katara were joined by Aang, Toph, Ty Lee, Sokka, Yue, Zuko, Yue’s best friend Mai, and a girl that Sokka met, Suki. When they walked through the door, her nose was assailed by many different pleasant smells all at once. She smelled jasmine tea, ginseng tea, and a pleasantly scented coffee blend. That smells really nice. She heard the sound of smooth jazz music emanating from what she assumed was the living room. A man a few years older than her father walks down the hall from the kitchen. “Zuko, Azula,” the man says, “I’m glad you two made it home safe.” He pulled Zuko and Azula into a big hug.

“Hi Uncle,” they said in unison. He let them go from the hug, and made a large sweeping motion towards the two newcomers. 

“Where are my manners,” he said, walking towards Katara and Sokka, “Who are your new friends?”

“This is Katara and Sokka,” Azula told her uncle, “They just moved here not too long ago.” 

“Well,” he said, moving to shake Katara’s hand first, “Welcome to the city,” moving over to shake Sokka’s hand, “I think you guys’ll find that there are a lot of good people here, and that you’ll enjoy living here.” Wow, this family is really nice. “What kind of tea would you guys like, I already have jasmine and ginseng on, or do you want coffee?”

“I’ll take jasmine, please.” Katara said.

“Ah,” he replied, “A fine choice, and Azula’s favorite.” At that Azula and Katara shared a look at one another. They lock eyes, then look away from each other quickly, both of them blushing. Wow, why do I keep blushing around her? Wait, she blushed too. Oh shit. I’m blushing more. 

Just then she felt a hand land lightly on her shoulder; surprisingly it was Aang. “Hey Katara,” he said, “Are you good?”

“Yeah,” she replied, “I’m fine. Why’re you asking?”

“Oh,” he said, “It’s just that your face is all red,” he put the back of his hand to her forehead “And you’re all warm.” A knowing look spread across Aang’s face, pointing at Katara. “Oh I know this look,” he said, “You’re crushing on somebody.”

How the fuck does he know that? She just kind of stared at him, at a loss for words. “How did you know that?” 

“What can I say, I’m a people person.” He started walking towards the living room where pretty much everyone else was. She followed him in and sat down next to Yue. Zuko walked into the room next to Iroh, carrying everybody’s tea, and some cookies. 

“Katara,” Yue whispered to her, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Are you sure, because you’ve been blushing and zoning out all day today?” Fuck, she noticed. Everybody probably did. “You’re crushing on somebody aren’t you?”

She sighed. “Fine,” she replied, “Yes I’m crushing on somebody.” She actually felt lighter after admitting it. 

“Who is it?”

“I don’t really feel comfortable saying who.”

“You can tell me when you’re ready.”

Suki had to leave around then, and then the party really kicked off. Uncle Iroh went upstairs and left the teens to do what they were going to do, some might say that’s a bad idea, but he trusts his niece and nephew, and their friends by extension. Once he was upstairs, Zuko got up and turned off the jazz. “What do we want for music?”

“How about real heavy shit?” Sokka asked, “Like some Whitechapel.”

“Sokka,” Katara said, annoyed, “You’re the only one here that likes that shit.”

“Momo does.”

“The fucking cat!” Toph yelled.

“How about some Fall Out Boy?” Ty Lee piped up, from Aang’s lap across the room. There was a general murmur of agreement with everybody. 

“Fall Out Boy it is.” Zuko said as Sugar, We’re Goin Down starts playing. Zuko walked over to Yue and held out his hand. “Wanna dance?”

“I’d love to.”

Aang and Ty Lee decided to dance as well, they both moved like professional ballet dancers. Zuko and Yue moved around pretty well as well, but not with the same fluidity as Aang and Ty Lee.

“Go Twinkletoes.”

Katara and Sokka both looked right at her, and asked together “Twinkletoes?” 

“I’ve called him that for years,” Toph explained, “Because he’s so light on his feet. He sneaks up on people all the time.”

“He did it to me at the front door,” Katara said, “That explains it.”

“So Katara,” Toph said, “Who are you crushing on?”

“Is it that fucking obvious?”

“What do you mean? Of course it is. You’re blushing, you keep locking eyes with someone, and you’re all hot and bothered.”

Ugh, this place will be the death of me. “If I tell you, will you shut up?” Toph simply nodded. “Can I tell you somewhere else?” Toph stood up and motioned for Katara to follow her into the kitchen. 

Once there, Toph cleared her throat, “Well,” she said, “Who is it? It wouldn’t be either Sokka or Yue cause that’d be some Habsburg shit. It’s not me, because you wouldn’t be telling me. I’m right so far, right?” Katara nodded. “It’s not Aang, Zuko, or Ty Lee because they’re all taken.” She gasped, “It’s Azula!”

“Holy shit, can you not announce it to the world?”

“Well,” Toph started, “I don’t blame you, she is pretty good looking and she’s easy to get along with. Also, you’ve got a pretty good shot, she’s into girls, I should know.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

*****

After having a heart to heart, Toph and Katara walked back into the living room. Katara noticed Zuko and Yue still dancing, but to a much slower song, Swing Life Away, by Rise Against. She thought they looked really good together. She looked around the room, and noticed Sokka talking quietly to Mai, Yue’s best friend. She also took notice of Azula sitting on the couch nearby, an orange tiger striped cat sitting on her lap. Lastly, she noticed a distinct lack of Aang and Ty Lee. “Where’d Aang and Ty Lee go?” She asked Azula.

“They went next door,” she replied, stroking the cats chin, “They’re probably fucking right now.”

“Ugh,” Toph groaned as she sat down on the couch, “They better not use my bed,” she paused, “Again.”

“Wait,” Sokka yelled out, “What?” He stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down on the arm of the couch. “We need to hear this story.” Toph punched him in the shoulder, knocking him off of the couch. The room burst out into laughter, “What was that for?”

“Sokka,” Katara sighed, “You were being an asshole.”

“Yeah, you really deserved it,” Azula said, “How would you feel if Katara fucked somebody in your bed?” His face scrunched up, and Katara blushed at the thought. Toph noticed and poked Katara.

“Okay, okay,” he put his hands up in mock surrender, “I was an asshole, and - wait, you guys have a cat?” A new song came on, Mr. Brightside, by The Killers. Sokka moved over toward the cat, and started scratching his head, “What’s his name?”

“This is Druk,” she replied, “We got him not too long after we moved in with our Uncle.” She picked up Druk and stood up, deciding to dance around with him. “Our dad is a real piece of shit. He abused us a lot, Zuko physically, me emotionally, he’d hit our mom too, well, before he killed her.” Katara and Sokka both looked horrified at that, exchanging a look. “He’s in prison now, they would’ve executed him, if the death penalty was still around.” Silence fell upon the room as Sokka and Katara reacted.

“Wow,” Katara finally broke the silence, “That’s really fucked up, like really, really fucked up.” She got up to give Azula a hug “I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks,” she replied, leaning into the hug, “That means a lot to me.” They pulled away from each other, both blushing. The music shifted once more, All I Wanted, by Paramore began playing. Katara wasn’t sure what it was, but she was insanely drawn to Azula at that moment. It was obvious that Azula felt the same, as they leaned into each other once again, their lips locking in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart to breath, they realized that there were still other people in the room. Yue gasped as she realized who Katara was crushing on.

“Well,” Mai said, “That happened.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara fully realizes her feelings, and comes out to her family.

It had been nearly three weeks since Katara and Azula first met, and first kissed. Both Sokka and Katara had gotten used to school and were both excelling in their classes. Sokka had decided to join the drama club, which Zuko, Mai, and Yue were already members of. Katara had decided not to join any clubs, but she did join the school choir, after encouragement from Azula. They hadn’t made anything official in their relationship yet, as they were still figuring it out for themselves, but they were spending a lot of time together. One day, she got a call from Yue, “Hey Yue,” she answered, “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing really,” she replied, “I was actually calling to ask you about something.”

“What about?”

“Are you and Azula a thing, or do you guys just like each other?”

“Oh,” she sputtered, “I’m not entirely sure, we’re trying to figure it out,” she paused, drumming her fingers on her desk, “But, uh, I think I’m gay.”

“I kinda thought so,” Yue replied, “Just cause of the way that you look at Azula. How are you gonna tell your dad and Gran Gran?”

“Well,” Katara said, standing up and going to open her door for Momo to come in, “I’ve already told Sokka and he was really understanding, so I was thinking maybe tonight at dinner.”

“When my dad and I are there?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. I might as well tell the whole family.”

“You’ve got a point,” she replied, “Well my dad and I will support you.”

“Alright,” Katara said, “I’ll see you guys at six.”

“Yep, bye.” 

Katara hung up the phone, and sat down on her bed, and started petting Momo. He purred at her, while kneading on her leg. “Well, you’ll still love me either way, right Momo?” All he did was meow. She heard a knock at her door, “Who is it?”

“It’s me,” Sokka answered, “Gran Gran wants us to help her with dinner.”

“Tell her I’ll be right down.”

*****

Sunday dinners were a tradition that Gran Gran had decided to start once they got back into contact with Yue and her dad. She recruited both Katara and Sokka to help her out with the dinner. This Sunday, they were having roast beef, mashed potatoes, dinner rolls, a salad, and macaroni and cheese. Sokka was in charge of the mashed potatoes, Katara was in charge of the salad and the rolls, and Gran Gran took care of the rest. The three worked together perfectly and quickly, like a symphony or a dance. Before they knew it, the doorbell was ringing.

“Hakoda,” Gran Gran yelled, “Your brother’s here, go get the door.” 

“Yes mom,” he replied making his way to the door, opening it, “Hello Arnook, hello Yue. Come in.” 

“Sokka,” Gran Gran called out, “Can you go set the table?”

“Yes Gran Gran.”

“Thank you dear.” 

“Hi Gran Gran.”

“Hi Yue,” she said, giving her a hug, “How was your week?”

“It was good,” she replied, “Where do you want me to put the pie?”

“Just put it on the dining room table.”

They all sat down to eat, making small talk throughout the meal, mostly about the weather, what Hakoda and Arnook were doing at work, what Katara, Sokka, and Yue were doing in school, among many other things. Once dinner was over, Sokka went and got the Cool Whip, and Gran Gran cut the pie.

“Hey dad, Gran Gran, uncle,” Katara said, “I have something I need to tell you guys.” Both Sokka and Yue put their hands on her shoulders in support. 

“What is it darling?” Gran Gran asked. 

“Um,” she said, “I’m kinda worried how you’ll react, but uh, I - I like girls.”

“I do too, Katara.” Hakoda replied. Arnook reached over, around Gran Gran, and slapped the back of his head. “Ow,” he said, “What was that for?”

“Really Hakoda,” he said, “Your daughter comes out, and you respond with sarcasm?”

“Well,” Hakoda replied, “How else am I gonna react?”

“Oh boys,” Gran Gran said, “You two really haven’t grown up at all. That’s wonderful Katara, how’d you figure it out?”

“Wait,” she said, “None of you guys are mad?”

“Why would we be mad?” They all said at once.

“I just thought that you’d be disappointed.”

“I could never be disappointed in you, Katara,” Hakoda said, “You’re a wonderful young lady, and any girl would be lucky to be with you.”

“And I’m not exactly straight.” Arnook said. 

“So,” Gran Gran said, “How did you figure it out?”

“Well,” she answered, “I met this girl, Azula, and she made me feel good inside, and I just thought it felt right.” 

“Does she feel the same way about you?”

“I’m not sure, but we did kiss the first day we met.”

Hakoda spit out his drink, and started laughing. “That’s the same way it went with your mom and I.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Azula discuss their relationship, and end up getting caught.

Roughly a week and a half later, Katara and Azula were hanging out together at Katara’s house. They had a project for their history class that they were working together on; it was a presentation on the colonial era. 

“Jesus,” Katara exclaimed, “That shit they did to the natives was fucked up.”

“Yeah,” Azula replied, “That Cortés dude was an asshole.” 

“You know who else was?”

“Who?”

“Columbus.”

“Yeah, no shit. Anyway, I think we’re done.”

“Yep,” Katara said, “What do you wanna do now, watch TV or something.”

“I wouldn’t mind watching TV” Azula replied, “What’s on?”

“I don’t know,” Katara said, “Let’s find out.” She got up off of the floor, where they were working on their now finished project, and grabbed the remote from the TV stand. She walked over and sat down on the couch, next to Azula. She began flipping through the channels, past the thousand news channels, past the afternoon soap operas, and finally landed on some Friends reruns. “You okay with this?”

“Sure,” Azula replied, “I like Friends.” 

They watched a couple of episodes, laughing at the shitty jokes, talking shit about the commercials, and laughing at Joey’s stupidity. Besides that they were mostly quiet, their hands slowly moving towards each other. Eventually, Katara just grabs Azula’s hand and they sit there, hand-in-hand. Azula broke the silence.

“Katara,” Azula said, “Can I ask you something?” Katara nodded, “What are we?”

Katara thought for a minute, “I don’t know,” she continued, “Best friends, girlfriends?” Blush crept up both of their faces at that thought. “I guess I haven’t really thought about a label for us.”

“Would you want to put a label on what we are,” Azula paused, “Would you like to be girlfriends?”

“I think I would like that.” 

At that, she moved closer to Azula and leaned in to kiss her, and Azula kissed her right back, moving her hands down to Katara’s hips. Katara laid back on the couch, her head on the pillow next to the arm of the couch. Azula moved to be above her, continuing to kiss her, Katara wrapping her hands into Azula’s hair. 

“Wait,” Azula said after pulling away from Katara’s lips, “I don’t think we should go any further right here. We could get caught.”

“Yeah, about that,” Katara said, “I’m not sure if I want to go any further right now.”

“That’s fine,” she replied, “I don’t want to push you into anything that you don’t want to do.”

Just then, there heard somebody clearing their throat. They both jumped off of each other, with a yelp. Azula ended up jumping right off of the couch and landing on the floor. Katara looked toward the entrance to the room to see her dad.

“Hello girls,” Hakoda said, “I see you’ve finished your project, but I didn’t realize making out was a part of the colonization of Central America though.” Katara felt her face turn as red as a tomato, and Azula was still lying on the floor out of embarrassment, where she started to laugh. 

“Dad,” Katara said, “This is Azula, my … girlfriend.” She got up off of the couch to pull Azula back to standing, where they bend hands in front of him.

“Mr. Amaruq,” Azula started, “Katara means a lot to me, and I promise not to hurt her.”

“Well,” Hakoda replied, crossing his arms, “I guess I don’t have to give you the ‘don’t hurt my daughter talk’, which is good because I was dreading that. Now I can be excited about my daughter having her first girlfriend.” Katara visibly relaxed, and squeezed Azula’s hand a little tighter. “I hope you two are hungry, because I brought home a pizza.”

“Pizza?” Sokka appeared out of nowhere at the mention of food. 

“What,” Azula started, “Where the hell did he come from?” Katara simply shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara deals with a bully. Zuko gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Homophobia, bullying, depictions of violence.

The next week after Katara and Azula making their relationship official was very peaceful and uneventful. All of their friends were very supportive and very excited about the news. Ty Lee was the most excited, and told them that they should have a double date with her and Aang. They both agreed to at some point, but not quite yet. 

One day when Katara and Azula were hanging out, Zuko pulled Katara aside and made sure that she would hurt his sister. Sokka did the same with Azula, and they laughed about it together. 

The two often fell asleep after talking for hours and hours at night. Gran Gran absolutely adored Azula, and even started up a friendship with Azula’s grandfather; it turns out the two of them actually went to the same high school. The peace only lasted about a week though, as some guy that went to their school started harassing them about their relationship. One day, Katara was getting some books out of her locker, when he came to harass her.

“Hey there,” he said to her, putting his arm next to her locker, his face less than three feet from hers, “Where’s that ‘girlfriend’ of yours?”

“Leave me alone, Jet,” she said, not even looking at him as she shut her locker.

“Oh c’mon,” he said, putting his arm around her, she immediately pushed his arm off, “Surely you just haven’t found the right dick yet.”

She scoffed at him, “Seriously, leave me alone.”

“What are you gonna do about it,” he teased, “Fight me?”

“Only if you make me,” she said walking away from him, “I’m sure it wouldn’t end well for you.”

Jet reached out and grabbed her wrist, turning her around to face him, her books clattering to the floor. “What do you mean by that?” He was now holding both of her wrists tightly.

“Stop,” she cried out in pain, “You’re hurting me.”

“Jet!” She heard Zuko’s raspy voice call out. He was walking quickly down the hall. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Teaching this little dyke a lesson,” he hissed, at this both Katara and Zuko's faces burned bright red, his fists clenching. Katara spit in his face. “Fucking whore!” He slapped her across the face. 

Zuko lost it and slammed Jet into the lockers. He then punched him in the face twice, breaking his nose, and his hand in the process. Jet fell to the ground, clutching his nose, crying. 

Zuko walked over to Katara, and set his unbroken hand on her shoulder, “Are you okay?” He looked at her face, her cheek was going to bruise, and she had tears in her eyes.

“I’m okay,” she replied, her voice still shaking, “Are you okay?”

“My hand fucking hurts,” that caused her to chuckle, and he did to, “Besides that, I’m good.”

Principal Sozin walked down the hall, flanked by the school resource officer, and the vice principal. “Mr. Sozin, Miss Amaruq, and Mr. Hisong,” he said sternly, “Please come to my office.” 

They all followed him to his office, stopping by the nurses office. The nurse, Ms. Yugoda, a middle aged woman, with blue eyes, and graying hair, gave both Zuko and Jet ice packs. She also looked at Katara’s face and told her that her face would bruise, and gave her a hug. After the nurses office, they all sat down in chairs in his office.

“Alright,” he said, looking towards Katara, “Ms. Amaruq, I’ll start with you, what happened?” She told him what happened, including how she spit in his face. “Ms. Amaruq,” he said, “You are free to go back to class, or if you would like, you could leave now.”

“Thanks,” she replied with a smile, “But I’d like to go to class.”

He nodded. “Wait,” he said, reaching into his desk, “Let me give you a late pass.”

*****

At the end of the day, she ran into Azula. She took one look at Katara’s face, and freaked out, dropping her backpack and reaching up to her face, cupping her bruised cheek.

“Did Jet do this,” she asked, Katara nodded, “I’m gonna beat his fucking ass!”

“You don’t have to,” she replied, “Your brother already broke his nose.” She pulled Azula into a hug, and started crying a bit. “He called me a dyke,” she took a breath, “And a whore.” She could feel the anger radiating off of Azula.

Azula pulled away from the hug. “Come on,” she said, “Let’s get out of here, we can go to my house. Maybe some of Uncle Iroh’s tea will help you feel better.”

“I’d like that,” she replied, “Let’s go.”

*****

When they made their way out to the parking lot. They ran into Sokka and Yue. They both immediately pulled her into a group hug, profusely apologizing that she had to deal with that. Sokka was upset that he couldn’t be there to help her out. Yue told her that they were going to get ice cream before going to Zuko and Azula’s house. Her reasoning was that Iroh and Zuko would be at the hospital getting his hand fixed up. After getting ice cream, they went to Zuko and Azula’s house. 

When they walked through the door, they heard Uncle Iroh talking to Zuko about a time he did something similar. Once he realized they were there he called out, “Katara, there you are. Zuko told me what happened. I’m proud of you; dealing with bullies is no easy thing.”

“I didn’t really stop him though,” she replied, “Zuko did.” 

“Okay, fair enough,” he said, “Would you like some tea?”

“I’d like that,” she responded, “Jasmine please.” She went over and sat down next to Zuko. “What’d you get?”

“Two broken fingers and a broken knuckle,” he paused, “Apparently I have really shitty technique.” Everybody in the room laughed. “Also two days in school suspension.”

“Well,” Katara said, “It could be worse.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Sokka witness a crime on their way to school, causing them to take a day off. Hakoda tells them a story from his days in the army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Crime, Descriptions of Violence, PTSD

The next day Katara wasn’t excited about going to school with the now purple bruise on her left cheek. She thought about covering it up with makeup, but Gran Gran told it that she shouldn’t be ashamed of it. After all, Jet was the one that started it. She was glad that she wouldn’t have to deal with Jet for a good while. Just before they were about to leave, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Azula.

A: Hey Kat. Are you coming to school today?

K: Yeah, just about to leave.

A: Good, I’ll see you there. Love you.

K: Love you too.

“Was that Azula?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, “She just wanted to know if I was going to school.”

He looked at the side of her face. “Are you sure you don’t wanna cover that,” he asked, worriedly, “I don’t want anybody to make fun of you.”

“Hey,” she responded, “Jet got his ass kicked.” She opened the door, the two of them walking to the car. “Besides,” she continued, “I’m pretty sure nobody made fun of Zuko when he got his scar.”

“Huh,” he said, “Fair enough.” He turned the key in the ignition, then put it into reverse. He backed out of their driveway, and put the car in drive. It was only a short drive, but it was still plenty of time for thinking. They were quiet, until Sokka broke the silence. “I’m thinking about asking Mai on a date.” She realized that they had been spending a lot of time together, and texting a lot, at late hours of the night. “Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“Well,” she replied, “Do you like her?” He nodded. “Does she like you?” He nodded again. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea.” They came to a red light, next to the gas station, where she noticed a commotion going on inside the building. “Sokka look.” She pointed to the building where it looked like the person behind the counter was getting robbed. 

“Shit,” he exclaimed, “She’s getting robbed. Call the cops!”

She dialed 911 on her phone while Sokka pulled over to the side of the road. Sokka texted their dad to ask what they should do. The dispatcher picked up the phone. “Emergency services, how can I help you?”

“Um,” she started, “The Sunoco gas station on the corner of Greene Ave and Republic Street is getting robbed.”

“Can you provide a description of the suspect or suspects?”

“Yeah,” she said, “It’s two men, one tall and one short; they’re both wearing all black. I think one just pulled out a gun.”

“Are you in a safe spot?”

“Yeah,” she replied, “My brother and I are across the street.”

“What is your name?”

“My name is Katara,” she paused, “Katara Amaruq.”

“Alright Katara, stay one the line, the police are on their way.”

“Okay.” She looked over at Sokka. “What did dad say to do?”

“Well,” he replied, “He called in to school, I guess we’re not going today.”

“Let me see your phone,” she said, “I need to text Azula.” As she finished her sentence they heard two loud pops. Sokka jumped, and Katara screamed, dropping both phones.

“Are you and your brother okay? Katara, are you there?” She regained her composure, and picked up her phone. “Are you okay? I heard a scream.”

“Yeah,” she said, “T-they shot her.” They watched the robbers run back to their car, peel out of the parking lot, and speed down the street. “They just left,” she paused, “They’re going down Republic Street.”

“Alright, I’m sending an ambulance and another police unit. Did you catch the make and model of the car?”

“Yeah,” she replied, “It’s a light blue Subaru Impreza, I’m not sure what year, but it didn’t have a license plate.”

“Okay, thank you. Stay there so the police can talk to you. Good luck.”

She hung up the phone, and then immediately got a text from Azula.

A: Kat, are you okay? It’s class time and you’re not here. What happened?

K: I’m okay Zula, Sokka and I just witnessed a robbery.

A: Holy shit! Are you guys good? You weren’t involved, right?

K: No. We just called the cops. They’re here. Gotta go. I love you.

A: Love you too, see you later.

*****

After getting questioned by the police, providing statements, and getting confirmation that the gas station cashier was going to be okay, they headed home. They were both still shaken up at seeing a woman get shot. Their dad had been in the military, so he might have some strategies that could help them through the trauma of it. Gran Gran greeted them at the door, with a big hug for both of them. 

“I heard about what happened,” she said, “Are you two okay?”

“A little shaken up,” Katara replied, “But alright.”

“Get in here and sit down,” she told them, “You guys need some ice cream.”

“Gran Gran,” Sokka said, “It’s not even lunch time yet.” 

Katara smacked him on the arm. “Are you really gonna turn down ice cream,” she turned to Gran Gran, “We’d love some.” 

After eating their ice cream, Sokka turned on the TV to the local news. They saw that the police had arrested the two robbers. The robbers had five guns in the back of their car. The news reporter said that the police were unsure what their goal was, but they were more than just simple robbers. 

“Shit,” Sokka said, “That could’ve been really bad.”

“You could say that again,” Katara replied, “I hope the cashier is okay.” 

Hakoda walked through the door, he must have gotten out of work early. He walked into the living room, and sat down in the chair next to the couch. He looked like he wanted to talk. 

“Hi dad,” Katara said, “What’re you doing home early?”

“You guys watched a woman get shot,” he said, “I need to help you guys get through this.” He leaned back into the chair, and put his hands on his face. “I’ve never told you this story about when I was in the Army, but it’s time.” 

“What story,” Sokka asked, “And why do you need to tell us now?”

“I never told you guys this one because it’s not one I like to think about,” he paused, “It’s the time that Bato almost bled out right in front of me.” Both Sokka and Katara gasped, they’d never known that Bato, who was like an uncle to them, had been hurt that badly. “We went on a normal patrol, just to check the area near the base. It went fine, until we went near this forest, with a stream running through it. We were ambushed.” He took a deep breath to center himself. “They were hiding in the trees, and they started firing at us. We all kept our cool, and we started taking down enemies. Then Bato got hit in the side, where there wasn’t any real body armor. He fell into the stream, and we cleaned up the rest. Then, I started freaking out.” He had tears in his eyes as he remembered the events of that day. “He was bleeding a lot, and I was freaking out, I mean, why wouldn’t I, he’s my best friend, but he ended up making it. His military career was over, but he was alive.” 

“Dad,” Katara said quietly, “How does this help us get through the trauma?”

“I’ll tell you in a little bit,” he responded, “You need to know what my trauma was before you know what I did to work through it.” He took another deep breath to center himself. “Whenever I remembered the events of that day, I would close my eyes and remind myself that it was in the past, that it happened, and that it’s not happening anymore. It sounds really simple, but it actually worked for me.”

“Thanks dad,” Katara said, “I think that’ll actually help.” 

“Alright,” Hakoda said, jumping up out of the chair and clapping his hands together, “Who wants to go out and get lunch?”

“I could eat,” Sokka said, “Where are we going?”

“How the hell are you not fat?” Sokka shrugged when she asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Azula spend a long weekend together. Katara experiences certain things for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy Cap’n! Thar be sexy times over yonder!

After those stressful days, the next week passed by uneventfully. The bruise on Katara’s cheek had almost fully healed in that time. Zuko returned to school after his fight with Jet, and as it turns out, Jet had been expelled after it. There was no school on Friday this week, and Monday next week. Katara had gotten permission to spend the long weekend at Azula and Zuko’s house. The only thing that Katara was worried about was the sleeping situation, but they didn’t need to worry about that yet.

Upon her arrival to the house, Iroh opened the door to welcome her. “Ah Katara,” he said, “You’re a bit early. It’s only noon.”

“Yeah,” she replied, “My dad let me come over sooner, plus my brother was being super annoying.”

“The joys of being the older brother,” a look of sadness spread on his face, then quickly went back to his normal self, “Well come on in, Azula’s in the living room.”

She walked into the house, and heard both Zuko and Azula yelling at one another. She wondered for a second whether they were fighting, but she rounded the corner and saw what was happening. Mario Kart. She very quickly realized that they were very much like her and Sokka. 

“You hit me with a fucking blue shell?” Azula yelled.

“I can’t help what the damn thing gives me,” Zuko yelled back, “Besides you hit me with the squid earlier.”

“Yeah, Zuzu,” she said, “I had to get ahead of you somehow.”

Katara decided that this would be as good a time as any to interrupt and announce her presence. “Got room for one more?” This distracted Azula just enough for Zuko to pull ahead and win the race. Zuko jumped up in excitement about winning; whereas Azula simply got up to see Katara.

“Hey Kat,” she said, wrapping her arms around Katara’s neck, “You’re here early.”

“Yeah,” Katara replied, pulling out of the hug and pressing a kiss to Azula’s forehead, “Sokka was annoying the shit out of me, I had to get out of there. Did you know he’s planning on asking Mai out?”

At that piece of information, Zuko snorted on his soda that he was drinking, causing him to cough. Once he was done coughing, he was finally able to utter something, “No fucking way!”

“That’s what I thought at first,” Katara said, “But he actually really likes her, and he won’t shut up about it.”

It was Azula’s turn to drop some knowledge into the conversation. “Did you know that Zuzu here used to go out with Mai?” Zuko’s eyes widened. Both Katara and Azula started laughing. 

“Alright,” he said, getting up off of the couch, “On that note,” he started walking towards the stairs, “I’m going to bed.”

“It’s 12:15,” Azula said, causing Zuko to flip her off, “Well fuck you too, dear brother,” she said with a smile on her face. She and Katara sat down on the couch. “Do you want to play Mario Kart?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” she picked up the controller, “Wait,” she paused, “We should make a game out of this. Whoever loses has to do a dare.”

Azula pondered this for a moment before making a counter offer, “How about the loser has to take off their shirt?” She blushed after suggesting this, waiting for Katara to answer.

“You’ve got a deal,” Katara replied, “But we should play in your room, where we’ll have more privacy.”

*****

Azula lost the race, and Katara was quite excited. They played Mario Kart in the living room, but the after game was moved upstairs. Azula motioned for Katara to sit down on the bed. She turned so that her back was facing Katara and reached down to the her of her shirt. She began to pull the shirt up her body.

“Wait,” Katara said, Azula turned slightly to look at her, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Azula turned her back to Katara fully, and pulled her shirt off of her body in one swift motion. Katara realized that she wasn’t wearing a bra; at that realization, she blushed deeply. “Are you ready Katara?” Katara made an affirmative noise and Azula turned around. At the sight of Azula’s pale colored breasts, her mouth dropped. Azula’s breasts weren’t huge, but they were sizable enough, plenty to play with. Her eyes were drawn to the pink nipples that sat prettily in the center of the breasts. There was a small mole just above her left nipple. “See something you like?” Katara nodded slowly, and Azula put her shirt back on.

*****

Later on in the day, after dinner, Katara and Azula sat next to each other on the couch, Azula’s arm around Katara. They were watching a movie with Zuko and Yue, who’d shown up around four in the afternoon. At one point during the movie, Zuko and Yue began kissing one another. Azula noticed and told them to get a room, to which they promptly ran up the stairs giggling like schoolchildren. Katara rolled her eyes at them, considering that they were nearly adults. 

“You know what,” Katara said, “We should go prank them.”

“I like it,” Azula replied, “Do you want to block the door with a chair? Let Druk in there? Pound on the door really loud?” Katara stopped her from suggesting anything else.

“I think him knowing that his little sister is getting laid,” Katara paused, “That would be a good prank.”

“I like the way you think.” Azula turned the TV off, and grabbed Katara’s hand, leading her up the stairs. “You have to say something really sexy when we’re next to his door.”

“I got it covered.” She replied with a sly smirk. They walked the rest of the way up the stairs, stopping at Zuko’s door. “I can’t wait to make your legs shake, Zula.”

After this, they scrambled into Azula’s room, shutting the door, not bothering with the lights. Azula pushed Katara down onto her bed, then scrambled up to straddle her lap. Azula tore off her own shirt, then started reaching towards Katara’s crotch. She managed to get her hand under Katara’s pants, outside of her underwear, then Katara froze.

“Wait,” Katara said, “Stop.”

Azula removed her hand. “What’s wrong?” Her voice was filled with concern, not annoyance, which was what Katara feared.

“I’m sorry,” she replied, “I’m just not ready. I thought I was, but I’m not.”

Azula slipped off of Katara’s lap, and put her shirt back on. “That’s okay,” she said, “It’s okay to not be ready.” She laid down and held Katara from behind, careful not to put her hands anywhere but her abdomen. “I’m not going to force you into anything. How about this, let’s get some sleep, and we can forget this night?”

“That sounds good,” Katara replied, “Now let me go change into my pajamas.” She got up off of the bed, and went to her bag to get out a pain a pajama pants and a loose t-shirt.

“You can change in here,” Azula told her, “I’ll take the bathroom.” She went over to her dresser and got out a pair of shorts and a tank top. She left her room and came back a few minutes later, ready for bed. They got into Azula’s bed next to each other, Azula behind Katara, and fell asleep soon after.

*****

It was the second day of the long weekend that Katara was spending with Azula and her family. The two teens sit quietly, next to each other, on Azula’s bed. Katara looks up from her phone, towards Azula, who’s reading a book. They’d been just relaxing all afternoon after a large breakfast. She enjoyed looking at Azula’s face while she was reading; she tended to scrunch up her nose in a very cute way while reading.

“Katara,” she asked, “Why are you staring at me?”

Katara blushed at the fact that she got caught. “Oh, uh,” she paused, “You’re just so beautiful when reading and I couldn’t help myself.”

“Well,” Azula said, “Now that I’ve caught you, could you stop. It’s a bit distracting.”

“Sure,” she moved to get up off of the bed, “I’m going to get some water, want any?”

“Yeah,” Azula replied, “I’ll take some.”

Katara left the room, leaving the door open a crack. She walked down the hall, past the door to Zuko’s room, where he and Yue were doing god knows what. She paused to take a look at the family portrait of Iroh, Zuko, and Azula; she wished Azula would wear the outfit she had on in the portrait. She kept going, and then walked down the stairs. She turned the corner to go to the kitchen. There, she ran into Iroh. 

“Oh,” she said, “Hi Iroh.”

“Hello Katara,” he responded, “Are you and Azula enjoying your time together?”

“Yeah,” she replied, “It’s nice to be able to spend more time together. Also, Zuko and Yue are up there doing something.”

He went to pour himself a cup of tea. “Well,” he said, “I’m sure they’re being responsible. He’s a smart boy, and she’s a smart young lady. Plus, I’m much too young to be a grandfather.”

At that, they both laughed. “Could you hand me two water bottles please?”

He reached into the refrigerator, and pulled out two cold bottles of water. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” She turned around and walked back to the stairs.

“Oh Katara,” she stopped halfway up the stairs, “Have fun with whatever you two are doing?”

She nodded to him, face full of blush, and walked the rest of the way up the stairs. She made her way down the hallway and entered Azula’s room. Just then, she heard Iroh pound on Zuko’s door, then a scream from Yue. She then heard Iroh say something about wearing protection. Both Azula and Katara laughed heartily at the embarrassment of them. She tossed one of the bottles of water to Azula, and opened the other one for herself. She walked across the room and got back onto the bed, where Azula put her legs over her lap. 

“Took you a little while,” she said, “Let me guess, my uncle offered you some tea.”

Katara chuckled. “No, not quite that,” she paused, “He wanted to make sure that we’re enjoying ourselves.”

“Well,” Azula replied, “That’s my uncle for you.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. The only sounds that were heard were the flipping of pages of Azula’s book, and the occasional giggle from the room next door. Katara was thinking to herself, about how last night didn’t go how she’d planned, about how she’d frozen up when she thought she was ready. “Well I was wondering,” she started saying, Azula looked up from her book at her, “Are we enjoying ourselves?” Azula set her book down on the bedside table.

“Well,” Azula said, “I know I enjoy myself just being with you. I know last night was a little interesting, but I still enjoyed hanging out with you.”

At the mention of their failed encounter last night, Katara blushed. She looked Azula directly in the eyes, and reached out to grab her hand. “I’ve been thinking a lot today,” she said, “And this time, I’m ready.” She moved to cup her hands around Azula’s cheeks, “Azula,” she said, “I want to have sex with you. Do you want to?”

Azula answered her with a deep passionate kiss, wrapping her hands around Katara’s waist. She moved them to where Katara was on her back with Azula straddling her legs. She moved her lips away from Katara’s lips, and pressed a kiss to her neck, eliciting a moan from her throat. Azula pulled away from Katara in order to pull her own shirt off, exposing her alabaster skin, and her perky breasts. She moved back to capture Katara’s lips with hers, pressing her tongue on her bottom lip in order to get inside, which Katara allowed. 

After several minutes of passionate kissing, they pulled apart panting from the exertion. Azula was the first to speak, “Are you ready?” Katara nodded, “Alright, let’s take our clothes off.”

Both Katara and Azula stood up, facing away from each other. Katara took both her shirt and her bra off, revealing her mocha colored skin, and supple breasts, with already erect nipples. She bent down to remove her pants and underwear. It was the first time she’d been fully nude in front of somebody since she was a young girl getting a bath. She turned around to find Azula having watched her take her clothes off, nearly salivating.

Azula spoke up. “Wow,” she looked up and down Katara’s body, “You are so fucking hot.” Katara was now full of blush, and also very aware of the wetness between her legs. “Oh,” she said, “I forgot to take my pants off.” She turned around, and pulled down her leggings, revealing that she wasn’t wearing anything under them. 

They both got back onto the bed, where Katara laid on her back, and Azula got down between her legs. She began kissing Katara’s left upper thigh, and kissing higher and higher, closer and closer to her core, but much to Katara’s chagrin. She moved to do the same on the other leg, but this time she didn’t pull away, instead she licked Katara’s slit, bottom to top, causing her to quiver. She found her clitoris, where she began licking it in small circles. Katara arched her back at the pleasure, and began to moan softly, reaching down to wrap her hands into Azula’s hair. 

Katara said, between waves of pleasure, “Fingers,” she gasped, “I need your fingers.” Azula complied, pulling her tongue away, and slowly inserting her index and middle finger into her core. She took the index finger of her other hand, and began to rub Katara’s clitoris gingerly in small circles. It didn’t take long for Katara to reach her climax, arching her back even more, and crying out in pleasure. Azula removed her fingers and began to lap up whatever fluids had come out of Katara. 

Once Katara had recovered from her orgasm, Azula moved up next to her to press kisses to her temple and forehead. Katara turned her head to look at Azula, with love in her eyes. “That felt amazing,” she said in a sultry tone, “Do you want me to do the same to you?” 

“You don’t have to right now,” Azula replied, “I had plenty of fun watching you come undone.” They smiled at each other, and leaned in for another kiss, this time languid and loving. They heard knocking at the door, and quickly covered up with a quilt that was laying at the foot of Azula’s bed. “Who’s there?”

Zuko’s voice came through, “It’s me, could you two quiet down a bit?”

“Zuko,” Azula said, “Would you kindly fuck off? We heard you and Yue all night last night, so you’ll just have to deal with it.” 

“Ugh,” Zuko said through the door, “Whatever.” They heard his door slam shut, and then he and Yue very quickly got to some very loud activities together.

Azula looked at Katara, and then got on her hands and knees. “I want you to finger me as hard and fast as possible.”

“Won’t that hurt,” Katara said, “I want to make you feel good.”

“Believe me,” Azula said sexily, “That will make me feel good.” 

Katara shrugged her shoulders and got on her knees, she rubbed her fingers through Azula’s folds, in order to wet them. Azula shuddered as Katara’s fingers touched her folds. She pushed three fingers into her slowly at first, but promptly sped up. Azula began to moan and groan at the pleasure Katara was providing her. Katara starts fingering even faster, feeling them start to heat up inside of Azula. 

After only three minutes, Azula is practically screaming in pleasure, both Katara’s name and obscenities. Azula collapsed onto her elbows, and Katara pulled her fingers out, causing juices to splatter across her chest. She smiled with pride at the fact she’d made Azula squirt. They laid down together, Katara holding her from behind underneath the quilt; the two teens were exhausted, and quickly fell asleep, in the middle of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you all for continuing to read this, despite the wacky upload schedule. I hope you all appreciated the little joke I put in the beginning note.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Azula wake up, and later have a meal together.

Several hours later, once the sun had gone down, Katara began to wake up. At some point when they were asleep, Azula had shifted so that they were facing one another, legs tangled, and arms wrapped around each other. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and laid there looking at Azula’s, while she slept. After a few minutes she looked at the clock on the wall and saw the time. 7:30. 7:30 PM! She sat up quickly, causing Azula to wake up.

“What’s happening,” she asked, “Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m good,” Katara replied, “It’s just that it’s 7:30.”

“Holy shit,” Azula said, “We missed lunch and dinner.” She sniffed the air in the room, “Wow, it smells like sex in here.”

“Well,” Katara started, “We did have sex.” She reached down to her chest, where Azula’s juices had dried onto her. “Damn, I think I need a shower.”

“Yeah,” Azula said, “So do I.” 

Katara pondered for a moment before saying, “Do you want to take one together?” A blush covered both of their faces.

“I mean,” Azula started, “I wouldn’t mind.” She looked around the room, “And I do have an extra robe, so we might as well.” At that she stood up and walked over to her closet, and pulled out two robes, one red and one white. “Which one do you want?”

Katara stood up, walked over to Azula and grabbed the white one, “I’ll take the white one.” She then leaned in to kiss Azula, then remembered that she had been eaten out by Azula. She pulled away, “Wow, is that what I taste like?” Azula nodded. “I kind of like it.”

They put on their robes, and then walked to the bathroom, where Azula turned the water on. Once it was an acceptable temperature, they both got into the shower. They started by cleaning themselves, the only sound they could hear was the sound of the water. Katara paid special attention to her chest, where Azula had squirted on her. After that she cleaned her thighs, where her own juices had come from. At some point, they had shifted to cleaning each other, and it was one of the sexiest things she had ever experienced. 

Eventually Azula spoke up, “Would you mind helping me with my hair?”

“No problem,” Katara replied, “Turn around.” Azula did as told, and Katara started running her fingers through Azula’s hair, untangling any knots she might’ve found. Once she was through with that, she grabbed the bottle of shampoo that Azula used. She put some on her hands, and began rubbing it into her hair, massaging Azula’s scalp with her fingertips. Apparently she was very good at it, as Azula sighed blissfully at the feeling. “Tip your head back.” Azula did it, and Katara rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. 

“Alright,” Azula said, “I’m doing yours now.” Azula did the same to her hair as she’d done to hers, and she could confirm that it indeed felt good. The scalp massage was almost orgasmic with how good it felt. She relaxed into the scalp massage, and moaned softly at the feeling. “Wow,” Azula said, “Are you getting off over there?”

“No,” Katara replied, “But it does feel really good.” 

“That’s good,” Azula said, “Now tip your head back.” Katara did as she was told and Azula rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and then shut the water off. She grabbed towels for both of them, and they dried themselves off. They wrapped their towels around themselves and went back to Azula’s room to get dressed. Katara pulled on a pair of underwear and put on a bra, then put on a pair of blue plaid patterned pajama pants, and a white t-shirt. Azula pulled on a pair of underwear, but no bra, then a pair of black leggings, and a red long-sleeve shirt. “Oh,” Azula blurted out, “I need to change the sheets.”

“I’ll help,” Katara replied, “Where’s the washer and dryer?”

“Off the kitchen.” Azula replied, while stripping the sheets off of the bed, piling them into a laundry basket. “There’s another set of sheets in my closet, could you do that part?”

“Sure,” Katara replied, as she walked to the closet to get the other set of sheets. By the time she was done making the bed, Azula came back with some of what dinner had been that they missed. Iroh had roasted a chicken with potatoes and mixed vegetables. There was also a chicken gravy that he had made alongside the chicken. Azula had come back with two plates of the food, and two bottles of water. Both of them being very hungry, they dug into the food. Katara tasted the chicken, and once she finished the bite. “Wow,” she said, “Your uncle is a really good cook.”

“Yeah,” Azula said, “He is really good at it.” 

As they kept eating, eventually uncle Iroh knocked on Azula’s door.

“Come on in.”

He entered the room, “Are you girls enjoying your food?” Both girls nodded, not wanting to talk with their mouths full. “I noticed that you two didn’t come down for dinner at dinner time,” he paused, “I just wanted to make sure you two are okay.”

Katara spoke up, “Thank you, but I’m okay.” Then she looked towards Azula, “More than okay.” She looked back to Iroh, “I have to say that you’re a really good cook.”

“Why thank you Katara,” he said, “I learned everything I know about cooking from my mother.” He looked at Azula, noticing that she had a blush on her face, then he looked at Katara, noticing she had the same. “Well,” he said, “I’ll leave you two alone. Let me know when you’re done with the food, and I’ll take your plates.” He turned to leave.

“Uncle,” Azula said, “Can you let me know when the load of laundry that I started is finished.”

“Of course.” He said as he left the room, and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was an interesting one to write.


End file.
